<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Search of Solace by Cornerofmadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610317">In Search of Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness'>Cornerofmadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve had a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Search of Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts">Evil_Little_Dog</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Notes:</b> written for evil_little_dog in comment_fic for the prompt ‘Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar+/Chloe Decker, One for sorrowand the drabble has to be exactly 100 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe should have been used to Lucifer’s capricious moods but she didn’t like the ones where he got quiet. Nothing good lurked in his silences.  He sat at his piano in Lux which was eerily empty. The club seemed to have picked up Lucifer’s mood, embodying the melancholy she saw in his dark eyes. </p>
<p>“You liked her,” she said, thinking on the young woman they had failed to save. “We got her killer.”</p>
<p>“Some days it doesn’t feel like nearly enough.” He poured two whiskeys and handed one to her. “One for sorrow.”</p>
<p>“Two for joy.” Chloe could dream, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>